The present invention relates to a mobile type medical refuse incinerating vehicle.
Some medical refuse discarded from medical facilities such as hospitals or the like is contaminated with several kinds of disease-causing germs such as viruses or the like, and possibly causes secondary infection which should be therefore prevented by suitably disposing the medical refuse. It goes without saying that the incineration of such medical refuse is a simple safe countermeasure.
Conventionally, most of such medical refuse is collected, for example, by refuse collecting vehicles which make the rounds of hospitals, and is then accumulated in a predetermined space there the medical refuse is charged into an incinerator for burning it.
However, the medical refuse includes various kinds of matters such as syringe barrels made of plastic, polyvinyl chloride or the like, syringe needles, dripping chemical bottles, tubes, incombustible cotton, and the like which are made of various kinds of materials. In particular, burning of polyvinyl chloride is very difficult since it emits, during combustion, a great deal of noxious gas which is the main culprit behind pollution.
Further, since certain kinds of medical refuse have a substance which is of a high burning calory or, conversely a low burning calory, if the various kinds of medical refuse were burnt together in a mixed condition, an incinerator would be overheated and be damaged, or the incomplete combustion would emit a large amount of unburnt gases.
Explanation will be made of this problem with reference to graphs A and B shown in FIG. 5.
In such a case that a certain kind of medical refuse is charged in an incinerator in order to incinerate it at a rate of 30 Kg/hour or 5 kg in every 10 minute, the temperature of burnt gas in the incinerator reaches about 1,200 deg. C within 3 to 5 minutes as shown by graph A, and accordingly, the incinerator is overheated.
Further, as shown by graph B, the quantity of gas generated by the combustion amounts to about 30 m.sup.3 after about 4 minutes, and accordingly, the incineration of the medical refuse is not complete even though an after-burning furnace is provided. In this case, a great deal of gas would be emitted.
As mentioned above, conventional burn-up methods have offered disadvantages such that an incinerator would be overheated and damaged, and, it is difficult to sufficiently cope with abrupt changes in quantity of generated gas since changes in the completeness of combustion of the refuse is variable, and so forth.